Entity 66
Sequel to the Nether Darkness We have all heard of the dark tale of Herobrine, and the chilling story of fear describing the horror of Entity 303. Null scared me and just about everyone else. I have avoided Minecraft since the Nether Darkness monster. It looked like Null. Heck, it acted like Null. But it was this bug in the code, roaming the Nether with the ghasts and pigmen. I played Minecraft for the first time in a few months. I had invited ProGamer155 in case of some weird thing pops up. He didn't seem too happy about this, but he was willing to do it. I made a world. An amplified creative world. I didn't feel like doing survival. The world loaded up. The bright sun shone light on the new world. The trees were illuminated, and so were the tall mountains, the lakes, the streams of liquid, and the distant floating islands due to the insanity of the terrain generation. Amplified was always a favorite of mine. We were playing through LAN. My friend was on my bed, using his MacBook. We built a simple house, with a nice cozy farm, right next to a village. It was soon night. We placed beds and some torches, so we can sleep through the night. I had locked the game to Peaceful so we didn't have to worry about monsters. Villagers opened the door and went upstairs to our bedrooms. We didn't mind. "Hrrm," went the villagers. It was quiet except for the crackling of the brick fireplace. The house was nice and calm, filled with the warm glow of the torches, the fire from the furnace, and the moonlight shining through the windows. I completely forgot about the Nether Darkness that night. It's past midnight. Everything is going right. Until, you guessed it, something happened. I heard it. My friend heard it. Even the villagers seem to have heard it. Crashh... AAAAAA 0_o We both screamed out loud. The villagers started to go Hrrrrmmm ''more often. They ran around the upstairs floor panicked. There was a sound of glass breaking. We held a lantern out. We found on the downstairs floor that a window was missing. Shards of glass was on the wooden floor. ''It's fine... ''I thought. We are not going to die... We are in Peaceful Creative...'' My anxiety was getting to me. No no, calm down... It's not like we are going to--'' ''CRASHHHhhhhh... It was the sound of another window breaking. Click. It got really warm all of a sudden. Behind me were flames, hot hot flames. I stepped backward. I punched the fire out. My anxiety finally got to me. I almost left the game when all of a sudden, disk 11 starts to play. I always have hated the track. I said to my friend, who was also hearing the music, "What is going on??" He shrugs, with a look of fear on his face. I haven't seen him this scared since the Nether Darkness. I looked back to my screen. The music ended with static. The screen also went static with inverted colors. This is where I got really ''freaked out. I actually blew up the house to scare away the monster. LEAVE YOU NOOB!!! EAT EXPLOSIONS IDIOT!!!!1! Okay, go blow up the house, like that would scare him The house was gone. All that's left is a crater and some water from the farm. The villagers were gone. Only the ones from the village was there. That's when I heard dirt being placed. Well, the sound of it anyways. In the corner of my eye, there was something red and white. TNT. I heard a click go off. ''Boom! There was another crater. We didn't place that. We were on peaceful, it was locked too. I checked the settings. The difficulty was not peaceful. It was NoEscape. I screamed so loud I think my neighbors heard it. "Just shut up!" My friend yelled. There was another explosion. We stared back at our screens. We checked every house in the village. We kept hitting the tab key just to get the fact we were the only ones here. Minecraft is now officially scarier than FNaF. As I exited the last house, I opened the closed door. There was a completely white-skinned player there. I crashed. The crash report said: We're sorry! Minecraft has to quit. Reason: You will all die. You and your friends. Entity 66 was here with the NetherDarkness. You won't make it out alive. ...Make what out alive??? My computer suddenly shut off. My monitor was off. But it then turned on. But not the computer. Then white text in Minecraft font appeared. My friend saw it. You won't make it out alive. It then turned bright red. And it finally flickered off. Written by ExtremeMaster999 Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Supernatural